


Everything is rose colored when I’m with you

by Sapphictaurus



Series: A world in pink [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp gets engayged ;), it’s ALL fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphictaurus/pseuds/Sapphictaurus
Summary: She looks at Kara in that pink dress, with a pink blush on her cheeks, the darkening pink sky in the background, the pink stone of the ring, and Lena Luthor thinks ‘finally, this is paradise.’
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A world in pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Everything is rose colored when I’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> The unofficial part two to “Lena Luthor’s favorite color” fic I wrote forever ago!

The sky is pink when Kara proposes, ivory clouds shining in the background as streams of light from the golden sun streak through the cotton candy sky.

Kara’s cheeks are pink too, glowing and warm in the way they get when she’s nervous about something, or when she’s so completely and utterly happy that her body heats up on instinct.

She just looks so beautiful that it takes Lena’s breath away.

It doesn’t help that Kara is wearing that baby pink dress, the one Lena bought her years ago on a whim because she couldn’t stop thinking about how cute she would look in it. It’s a baby doll dress, one that cinches just beneath the bust and flows down right above her knees.

Kara’s hair is down, as golden as the soft glow behind the clouds and all Lena can think is that she looks like an angel.

  
  


Dinner is perfect, even if Kara tried her best to cook Eliza’s famous lasagna only to burn it beyond recognition. Lena still ate every mouthful without flinching, appreciating the effort more than the end result– but she very softly assured her girlfriend that any cooking to be done in the future would be her responsibility. They wouldn’t be able to survive with Kara as the chef.

They eat on the rooftop garden that Kara put together some time ago, sitting at a wooden table, fairy lights strung up around them, twinkling.

It’s all so magical that Lena thinks she must be dreaming.

They drink rosé, her favorite type of wine– only because of the color though she’ll never admit it aloud.

Kara smiles at her like she’s the sun.

  
  


“It’s so pretty tonight.” Lena breathed, gazing out on the city skyline as the soft pink turned darker, stars shining through as a telltale sign that it would be night soon.

“Yeah.” Kara agreed with a dreamy look to her eyes, and it takes Lena a few beats to realize that Kara hasn’t even looked at the sunset since they stepped foot outside– she’s only been looking at her.

“It’s my favorite view.” The blonde continues, flushing pink again when Lena meets her gaze. “You…” she manages softly. “You’re my favorite view.”

“You’re being very romantic tonight.” Lena says with a smile to her voice, letting her girlfriend take her hand, feeling Kara’s fingers trace down her skin, following every line and crease in her palm, every curve of her knuckles.

Kara offers a quiet “hmm.” in response as she continues her very important work of studying Lena’s left hand, gears turning in her brain as she does it.

“I love you.” She exhaled, pressing a kiss to the centre of her palm, pausing there for a moment before she moved her lips again, repeating the action on each of her fingertips, ignoring Lena’s quizzical stare all the while, still murmuring the words.

  
  


The sky isn’t pink anymore, but Lena can still feel it’s warmth when Kara releases her hand, kissing her sweetly before moving back to walk to the other side of the rooftop.

Lena watched in confusion as her girlfriend reached between the leaves of a potted palm, her confused silence quickly turning into laughter when she saw Kara retrieve a now dirt covered ring box– one that she was trying and failing to brush off.

“Did you hide the engagement ring in a  _ plant _ ?” Lena asked between giggles, only to see a pout make its way onto Kara’s beautiful face as a result of being teased.

“I thought it would be convenient!” She defends, huffing as she makes her way back over to the table, dirt covered ring box in hand. “It’s all messy now.”

It’s Lena’s turn to hum when Kara sits back down, tugging their chairs closer together, that same  _ pink  _ flush making its way back onto her cheeks again.

“I had a speech…” she starts nervously. “, but as you know I am bad at speeches.”

“That’s okay, I don’t need a speech.”

“Okay good because you’re so pretty I kind of think I forgot it.”

Lena laughs again, reaching up to touch Kara’s cheek, she’s warm, and her eyes are blue and her lips are pink. So  _ pink _ , so kissable, so beautiful.

She decides then and there that she could die a happy woman so long as her last breath was spent on kissing Kara Danvers until her lungs gave out.

“Doyouwannamarryme?” The blonde blurts quickly, words fumbling together so fast that had Lena not caught onto what was happening, she would have no clue as to what Kara had said.

If at all possible, Kara blushes harder, slowly repeating herself as she opens the velvet box, watching as Lena’s eyes fall onto the ring resting inside it.

It's a simple silver band, two small diamonds on either side of the pink sapphire that rested in the middle. It’s easily the most beautiful ring that Lena has ever seen in her life, because Kara is the one who’s giving it to her, and everything about this moment is just that–  _ beautiful.  _

“So…” Kara begins again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she waits for Lena to look at her again, and she almost falters when she sees tears in those sea green eyes.

“D-Do you want to marry me?”

She looks at Kara in that pink dress, with a pink blush on her cheeks, the darkening pink sky in the background, the pink stone of the ring, and Lena Luthor thinks ‘ _ finally _ ,  _ this is paradise.’  _

“Yes.” She breathes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> come find me on ig and twitter @karaszorxl


End file.
